A Bell Is Not A Bell
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Sawamura dan hamparan taman bunga matahari.


**A Bell Is Not A Bell**

Ichika Song Fic Tribute

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Note: Sambil membaca fanfic ini tolong sambil mendengarkan lagu milik Ichika – a bell is not a bell

.

.

.

Jalan setapak itu membentang luas membelah hamparan lautan ilalang tinggi yang didominasi bunga matahari Van Gogh. Warna kuning cerah keemasan yang dilukis indah dengan garis abu-abu tipis berbeludri lembut. Daun hijau kekuningan segar mulai menua seiring tingginya tangkai tak berkayu, berdampingan dengan garis tipis ilalang. Menyapu kelopaknya dan membawa harum samarnya pada angin barat.

Di jalan setapak itu dilewati dua jenjang kaki terus berlari, berirama menapakkan alas sepatunya melewati rerumputan kecil. Jaketnya berkibar dengan zipper yang tidak dikaitkan. Tidak peduli peluh yang mulai menetes dari ujung dagu juga dari pucuk hidung, kontrol otak dan kuatnya hati terus memaksa dia berlari. Tidak peduli kalau paru-paru sudah memaksa berhenti dan memohon mengisinya pasokan oksigen yang jelas segar dan harum semerbak.

Angin seakan membantunya menghapus keringat, memberikan rasa sejuk dan meringankan rasa dingin yang mulai menyeruak memenuhi kerongkongannya. Tidak peduli jikalau otonya sudah mulai mati memberontak ingin berhenti, tapi dia terus belari melewati jalan setapak itu.

Emasnya bunga matahari terpadu dengan emasnya iris mata di bawah kilaunya matahari menjadi bukti nyata kalau cahaya harapan di hatinya tidak meredup sedikit pun. Bayangannya yang tepat di bawahnya menjadi saksi bisu atas usahanya membelah lautan bunga matahari. Menjadi saksi jelas atas keinginannya untuk meraih sesuatu di tempat tak berujung.

_Tunggu aku..._

Sebuah teriakan hati penyemangat diri.

_Jangan pergi..._

Bayangan itu mulai menjadi reka ulang di depan matanya.

_Kumohon, jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku..._

Senyumnya mulai menjadi pemandangan jelas di depan matanya.

_Aku tidak mau di sini sendirian..._

Air matanya mengalir, tidak bisa membendung lagi sedih dan perihnya hati.

_Aku ingin meraih mimpi bersamamu..._

Tawa jenaka dan jahilnya mulai terngiang menggetarkan gendang telinga.

_Kau tujuanku bisa sampai sejauh ini..._

Suaranya mulai menjadi alunan musik syahdu menyayat hati kecilnya yang rapuh.

_Dengarkan keegoisanku ini, tetaplah di sisiku..._

Isakan kecil mulai mengiringi lelahnya peluh yang berlomba menemani angin.

_Aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang..._

Kelopak matanya yang melebar, melihat secercah harapan di tengah hamparan bunga matahari yang meliuk indah.

_Kalau ada kau, aku pasti bisa melampaui batasku..._

Tanpa peduli akan merusak tangkainya, dia membelah lautan bunga demi meraih secercah harapan itu.

_Jadi kumohon sekali lagi, tetaplah di sini..._

Kakinya terus berirama berlari, mempertipis jarak dengan punggung lebar yang membelakanginya.

_Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..._

Tangannya perlahan membentang, meraih harapan yang terasa samar namun jelas di indranya.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" dengan sekali tarikan napas dia mengumpulkan semua tekadnya dan menyuarakannya dari teriakan lantang membahana di lautan bunga matahari tanpa ujung. Menarik atensi sang harapan yang mulai berbalik dan menyiratkan senyum sendunya. Kedua tangannya juga terangkat, menyambutnya dia yang berusaha menghamburkan diri pada sang harapan.

Melompat dan memeluk sang harapan.

Namun dia hanya jatuh berlutut dengan memeluk beberapa helai bunga matahari dan sebuah benda di dadanya. Sarung tangan kuning khusus untuk seorang penangkap bola. Sementara bunga matahari di sekitarnya mulai menghamburkan diri dengan bertransformasi menjadi hujan kelopak terbawa angin. Meninggalkan dia yang hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sarung tangan itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sekali lagi, air mata kesedihan dan keputus asaan itu tidak bisa ditahan. Mengalir bebas membasahi sarung tangan kuning. Membiarkan teriakannya didengar oleh bunga matahari yang perlahan meninggalkan dia sendirian di hamparan yang perlahan menjadi tanah gersang.

Sawamura Eijun, hanya bisa memeluk erat peninggalan paling berharga yang selalu menjadi pendamping sang kekasih di setiap perjuangannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian selamanya di tanah ini.


End file.
